Pokemon:Ashley Fireflower love present
by JACCGirls-Squad
Summary: Ashley lost in her very first contest so Jin deside to bring Ash to a mall to buy her a gife.But wait and Ash is also confess his felling for her


"Jin tell me why again we are here at the mall?"Ash said to his friend with a face full of boredom.

"Because Ash, were here to get Ashley a little gift, she feels a little bad sense she lost to her first contest, so were gonna get her a little something to cheer her up." Jin said.

Ash thought to himself, 'what would be a good gift for Ashley?'

A little while longer, Jin had found her gift to Ashley, it was a green glove with a matching green Pokemon headband to go with it.

"Did you find Ashley a gift yet Ash?" Jin said.

"Nah not really, I m still thinking of what to get her." But that wasn't what was truly on Ash s mind. 'Oh man I gotta get Ashley something, But it can't be just anything, it has to tell her how much I care for her no more then just that, it has to say that how much I love her, I only hope she loves me back.' Ash thought to himself.

"I'm gonna keep looking around Jin, you go on ahead without me." Ash said.

"You sure?" Jin said.

"Yea I'm gonna keep looking." Ash said.

"Ok, supper will be ready at around 8 ish, don't be late, see ya Ash." Jin said then walked away.

"Bye Jin see you soon." Ash looked up to the Clock; it was 6:15 now, so plenty of time to find someone a gift, unfortunately that someone was Ash.

Ash looked through all of the stores, seeing thing s that caught his eye, but nothing he wanted to get Ashley, no this gift had to be special, Ash was going to tell Ashley how much he loved her.

"I got an idea!" Ash yelled out in excitement.

"Pi pika? Pikachu." Pikachu asked his master and long time friend.

"What do you mean I actually did?" Ash said to Pikachu annoyed to his comment. Pikachu just laughed and they continued on.

Ash found himself in a store where you can put in messages into the items.

"Excuse me mam, I would like to buy that pendant. It was a beautiful Heart-shaped pendant with ruby and hazel crystals going all around the sides of it, with a picture of a Vulpix on it." Ash said.

"Very nice young man, is this for a special someone?" Ash blushed when she had said that, nervously he replied, "Well yes it is mam."

How nice, what did you want it to say?

**- Meanwhile back at the camp –**

"Hey Ashley." Jin called out to her though she wasn't paying very much attention, she was sad from losing the contest, but that wasn't all that was on her mind.

"Oh hey Jin, you two back from shopping?" Ashley said.

"Nah just me, Ash is still at the mall." Jin answer.

"Oh ok then." Ashley was thinking of Ash, how much she loved him and wanted to tell him that.

"Supper will be ready soon Ashley, I hope your hungry and in the mood for a surprise!" Jin said.

"A surprise?" Ashley said in curiosity.

"Yup just wait and see." Jin said with a big grin on his face.

**- Back at the mall –**

"There you go young man." The Woman said with a smile.

Thank you mam." Ash said.

"No problem at all, that girl is very lucky to have you." Ash blushed when she said that, he walked off and waved goodbye.

"We better get going Pikachu; it s already 7:45." Ash then star running out of the mall and back to Ashley and Jin at there camp site.

"Hey everyone I'm back." Ash said

"Hey Ash, just in time supper is just about ready." Jin said.

"Great!" Ash said, his stomach growling. Ash was thinking hard for once in his life. Oh man, I hope this works.

"Ash slow down your going to get sick."

"Brock said He does this all the time Ashley, he'll be just fine." Jin said with a smile on his face. Ash was stacking the plates up till they were about to fall over.

After supper Jin gave Ashley his gift.

"Hey Ashley here you go!" Ashley was shocked, but her face lit up.

"Oh Jin I love it! Thank you so much!" Ashley got up and gave Jin a hug.

"My pleasure." Jin said, "I'm gonna go wash the dishes now, I'll see ya both in a bit, wanna give me a hand Pikachu's?" Ash and Ashley Pikachu had a smile on its face and walked off with Jin, leaving Ash and Ashley by themselves. Ash thought to himself, 'Ok this is it.'

Ash walked up to Ashley and said, "Ashley can I talk to you for a minute?" Ash said.

"Sure Ash what's up?" Ashley replied with curiosity. Ash was nervous, but here he goes.

"Ashley I-I like you, but more then just a friend, Ashley I love you and to prove it I got you this." Ash then handed Ashley the pendant her face lit up in happiness.

"Oh Ash it's wonderful!" Ashley said then jumped up and gave Ash a hug.

"And I've been wanting to tell you for a while now but Ash I love you too." Ash said.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Really." Ashley answers.

"Open up the pendant and read the inscription inside." Ash said.

Ashley then opened up the pendant and read what was inside of it.

_'__You came from Heaven shining Breath of God still flows fresh from you The beating heart inside me Crumbled at this one so new once I knew_

_No matter where or how far you wander For a thousand years or longer I will always be there for you Right here with you_

_Your so amazing you shine like the stars Your so amazing the beauty you are You came blazing into my heart Your so amazing you are_

_I hope your tears are few and fast I hope your dreams come true at last I hope you wish on every star I hope you never fall too far I hope this world can see how wonderful you are_

_I love you with all of my heart.'_

Ashley was practically ready to cry her heart out, but what was this? These weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy, Ash noticed this and asked,

Ashley what's wrong?

Oh Ash it s just this .this is the most wonderful gift I have ever gotten.

"Well I'm glad y-." Ash was stopped, Ashley ran at him hugging him to the ground. She couldn't be happier, Ashley kissed Ash with all of her heart, Ash soon started to kiss back. They started to hold each other close to one another deepening there kiss, neither wanted to pull back, until finally Ashley pulled back and said.

"Oh Ash. I couldn't be happier I love you." Ashley said.

"I love you too, Ashley." Ash said. Then Ashley sat up and dawn sat right next to him, her arms around his neck and her head sitting on his shoulder, Ash's arm was over Ashley's waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Ash when were together, I feel like nothing will ever separate us apart." Ashley said.

Then well stay together always Ashley They looked up to the stars together and Lost themselves in the sky.

**_The End_**


End file.
